


Пять вопросов об одном и том же

by Herber_baby17



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 02:30:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2565008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herber_baby17/pseuds/Herber_baby17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Уэйд как бы захотел воплотить романтический момент из того самого фильма про Спайди.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пять вопросов об одном и том же

**Author's Note:**

> Текст был хаотично вдохновлен и написан при несомненном участии мрачного и выздоравливающего Гарри Озборна, которого нам столь щедро показал Марвел в конце второго фильма Хд И благодаря игре про Дедпула, ну а чувак с инсайда просто направил вдохновение в нужное русло Хд я честно хотела посмотреть что получится из этого Хд  
> "Уэйд оказывается ревнует Питера к старым друзьям. Например, к Гарри Озборну."
> 
> Текст был написан специально для fandom DEADPOOL 2014

Питер ждал эмоционального взрыва в любую секунду.   
Он грянул совсем не там, где надо, и не в то время, разумеется. Как и подобает эмоциональному взрыву.  
— Кто такой Гарри Озборн? — как бы ненароком однажды спрашивает у него Уэйд.  
— Что? — переспрашивает Питер, поправляя съехавшие очки. Вот уже несколько часов он изучает материалы, которые ему передали в СтаркИндастриз. Вроде наклевывается клевое крупное дельце с этим Старком, но Питер молчит, как шпион на допросе.  
— Гарри Озборн, — повторяет Уэйд, большим пальцем оглаживая ствол любимого пистолета, — кто он?  
— Старый друг, — рассеянно отвечает Питер и вновь с головой уходит в документы. Уэйд подозрительно долго, даже по его собственным меркам, смотрит на сгорбленную спину Питера, и, наконец, решив что-то для себя, молча удаляется на кухню. Питер так ничего и не замечает.  
  
Во второй раз вопрос о Гарри Озборне застает Питера, когда тот спешит на помощь очередным бедолагам, которым повезло снять деньги не в том банке. Уэйд выпрыгивает, как чертик из табакерки, и поливает грабителей свинцовым дождем. Он сияет, как новенький никель, и это вводит Питера в заблуждение.  
— Кто этот Гарри для тебя, паучья башка? — он кидает дымовую гранату в здание банка и внимательно смотрит на Питера, который от удивления чуть не прикусывает себе язык.  
— Уэйд, — тихо зовет его Питер. — Ты в своем уме? Чего ты так прицепился к нему? — он начинает злиться, — Гарри мой старый друг. Тема закрыта.  
Грабители в панике выбегают из здания и попадают прямо в ловушку Человека-паука. Питер оставляет их болтаться на фонарных столбах в паучьих коконах, а сам улетает дальше. Больше для того, чтобы остыть, разумеется, и не прикончить болтливого наемника при свидетелях. Конец репутации, но никак не Дедпулу. Этот засранец еще и шутку вдобавок отрастит про это.  
  
В третий раз вопрос про злосчастного Гарри Озборна настигает Питера, когда он возвращается домой через знакомый переулок. Питер щурится в полумраке, но знакомое сопение выдает расположение Уэйда где-то у него над головой.  
— Уэйд, — вздохнув, наконец, говорит Питер. — Чего ты так прицепился к Озборну? Он тебя переехал что ли? Расслабься уже.  
Питер слышит скрип, ворчание, короткое ругательство, и вот он, наконец, появляется перед ним во всей своей красе — Уэйд съезжает вниз, запутавшись ногой в веревке, болтаясь вниз головой и хаотично размахивая руками. Потом ему удается схватить Питера за плечо и перестать болтаться. Уэйд глупо улыбается и выдыхает Питеру в губы:  
— Сюрприз, паучок!  
Питер не менее глупо хлопает ресницами, когда Уэйд отпускает его плечо, и наполовину стянув с себя маску, прижимается к его губам. Поцелуй выходит мокрым и удивленно-неуклюжим, по большей части из-за опешившего Питера. И тут он чувствует, как что-то сползает по его штанине с мерзким хлюпающим звуком.  
— Уэйд, — зовет он, отстранившись. — Только не говори, что твой тако сейчас таким необычным способом пытался погладить меня по колену?  
— Упс, неловко получилось, — глупо хихикает Уэйд и быстро ретируется куда-то на крышу.  
— Уээйд, — кричит ему вслед Питер, — что это было?  
— Спайди, детка, потом продолжим, — доносится откуда-то с крыши.  
Питер достает салфетки и начинает чистить выпачканную в остром соусе штанину.   
  
Четвертого раза, может, и не было. Питер не уверен. Он спит как убитый, а проснувшись посреди ночи попить воды, обнаруживает распахнутое окно. Питер не помнит, чтобы оставлял его открытым. С другой стороны, он просто мог не заметить этого из-за навалившейся усталости. Когда он возвращается в кровать и начинает снова погружаться в сон, ему мерещится, что в углу комнаты в его любимом кресле сидит Уэйд. А может и нет — Питер списывает все на игру воображения.  
  
Через пару дней он более-менее разбирается с файлами СтаркИндастриз и заданием редакции, так что вечер выдается свободным, и даже присутствие Человека-паука не обязательно. Поэтому он расслабленно валяется на диване, когда на его телефон приходит достаточно странная эсемеска.  
«##$**&!@»  
Питер моргает, а потом начинает печатать ответ, задумывается перед тем, как отправить, и, наконец, решившись, набирает номер. Из трубки доносятся долгие гудки, а потом Уэйд отвечает. Питер слышит взрыв и перестрелку, лай собаки и ругательства Уэйда.  
— Уэйд, Уэйд, — кричит Питер, — Уэйд, что там у тебя? Где ты, я сейчас буду…  
Он уже стягивает с себя рубашку, когда Уэйд хрипло смется и останавливает его:  
— Вау, Спайди собрался спасать меня? Великого Дедпула? Вот это поворот!  
Питер шумно сопит в ответ, а потом, не сдержавшись, чертыхается.  
— Приготовь к приходу тако, мой ужин украла эта чертова псина, — и трубка, булькнув, издает странные глухие звуки. Питер удивленно смотрит на нее, а потом набирает номер доставки пиццы.  
  
Через час к нему заваливается Уэйд, таща под мышкой собственную ногу. Его костюм изрешечен, а в спине торчат сюрикен и кинжал одновременно. Тем не менее, Уэйд глупо улыбается и быстро утягивает его в ванную, где они возятся сначала с его ногой, а потом и со спиной.   
Наконец, он вытягивает запасной комплект одежды и идет на кухню. Они пьют чай с капкейками, которые вчера оставила Мэри Джейн, и молча смотрят друг на друга. Между ними стоит закрытая коробка с нетронутой пиццей. А еще через пару минут тишину вспарывает звонок в дверь — Питер все-таки нашел доставку тако в городе.  
Уэйд сияет, начинает тараторить что-то про миссию, про китайскую лапшу и глупых ганстеров, про чертовы порталы Псайлок и проклятую псину, которая стянула у него из-под носа его любимый тако.   
Питер слушает, иногда кивает головой, впадая в умиротворение от хаоса, который приносит в его жизнь Уэйд. Тот продолжает говорить, на этот раз уже про Дакена, но из-за набитого рта получается смешно и непонятно. Питер молчит, жмурится от удовольствия, а потом вдруг встает, подходит к Уэйду и целует его перемазанные в сырном соусе губы.  
— Дурак ты, Уэйд, — говорит он, облизываясь, — Гарри — друг детства. Я тебя люблю.  
На этот раз очередь Уэйда целовать Питера и жмуриться от умиротворения, успокоившего, наконец, его тревожную душу.


End file.
